Immoral Longings
by Laurel Vyne
Summary: Sarah and Jareth finally get their wish, but is something holding one of them back from beginning their future? R&R P.S i am sooo sorry for the lack of updating. i'll get to it ASAP.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth...as far as you know_ P**

**Sarah** lay on her bed listening to "Shadow of the Day" by Linkin Park; her favorite band. The wind ruffled her curtain. It was a beautiful night. The moon was a harvest crescent but just like every day in the past four years, it was boring, cold, _magic-less._ Her eyes closed, her breathing regulated, her body flat on her back. She thought to herself '_if only Jareth were here.'_ Gods she missed him, his beautiful blonde hair, his charming smile, those tights that left little or nothing to the imagination…she would give anything to see him one more time. She felt awfully guilty, she did have a man who loved her very much, but he just wasn't...he couldn't be..._him._ She was unaware of the snowy owl on her windowsill.

**Jareth** sat on the windowsill for quite some time, cringing at the music Sarah listened to, how could she lay there so peacefully with this music? The song that was on now was a man screaming about being in the diary belonging to some girl named Jayne. _'Who wants to be cooped up in a book?'_ he thought. He looked over at Sarah. _'She looks so…beautiful'_ Jareth thought to himself. She had on skin-tight straight-legged jeans, knee-high boots, a plain white dress-blouse, and a red and black striped neck tie. Her hair, oh gods her hair, came down to her hips now and was several different shades of black and purple. Her curves had matured a lot, her skin still looked soft and delicious, but her curves were older, more womanly. Jareth smiled, which isn't very easy for an owl to do, and flew off.

**Sarah's** eyes shot open. She heard something, yes, it was the ruffle of feathers like that of a bird taking flight. She raced to the window. _'It was him! I know it was him!'_ but when she frantically looked around outside her window she saw nothing. She closed her eyes in trying to calm down from the euphoria that tiny sound caused. She slumped, _'Maybe I'm just hearing things'_ she sighed. She decided to finish the thirty-sixth—no, sorry—thirty-seventh reading of her favorite book. The only book that could make her smile and frown, weep and laugh, and feel longing and hatred. It was a red leather book, pocket sized, embossed in gold the words, "The Labyrinth."

**Jareth** Sat alone in his bedchamber that night, watching Sarah alone in her room. He was about to fall asleep when he heard his name. Dazed at first, he realized the voice was coming through his crystal. "Jareth!" Sarah moaned again. Jareth's blood went hot. '_Sarah is masturbating!'_ His mind screamed, _'and she is pretending she is with you!'_ he instantly felt himself get hard. His member throbbed suddenly making him yelp, so he put his hand down his tights to calm himself down. "Unhh!" He yelled, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The first contact his member had made with anything in years.

**Sarah** pushed one finger into herself, then another, occasionally pinching or rubbing her clitoris. "Jareth!" She groaned again. She wanted to stop; masturbation was a very disgusting and undignified thing to do, but she couldn't help herself. Thinking her finger was Jareth's made her want to stop even less. Her hips moved against her hand faster and faster, getting harder and more vicious. She closed her eyes and imagined Jareth beside her, whispering sweet, naughty nothings into her ear and stroking her face while pleasuring her. Tears streamed down her face; because no mater how imaginative she was, she could never make herself really believe he was there. She wouldn't come. She masturbated for quite some time and she would not come. She would get close, almost reaching her peak, but then she went back down.

**Jareth** was getting frustrated. "Damn it!" he screamed. His pleasure wouldn't peak. He tried and tried, but he couldn't. even hearing Sarah scream his name wouldn't bring him. He lay back in his pillows, defeated. His hand was beginning to hurt and if he went on any longer it would probably cramp up. Suddenly he felt embarrassed, he hadn't mastur….mast…masturbay…touched himself since he was a teen, and that was a _long_ time ago. He wished to himself that he could see his Sarah just one more time. Even if she didn't become Queen of the Labyrinth, he just wanted to be able to love her at least once. The next thing he heard from the crystal made his eyes bolt open, and his spine run cold with excitement. If his ears were not deceiving him, Sarah had just said: "I wish the Goblin King would take me away…..right now!"

**Sarah** gasped when the owl beat at her window. It was a beautiful snow-white owl. Its feathers looked touchable and soft. She smiled a huge toothy smile. _'He came!'_ she was so excited she almost forgot to let him in. She hurried over to the window and pushed it open. The owl flew in and landed on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. "I've missed you too, Jareth." He jumped off of her shoulder and transformed into his fae self. He smiled a dainty feline smile. He looked around, "So, Sarah…" He drawled. Her hormones burst into a fiery hot flame at the sound of his voice. "You…wished yourself…to me?" He asked. She couldn't speak, so she just nodded her head. He glided toward her with cat-like grace, and her heart seemed to jump from her chest and jump into his hands.

**Jareth** gracefully glided to her, and hugged her close. It was unnecessary seeming as all he was going to do was magic them both to his castle, but he hadn't seen her in _so long._ All he wanted to do was hold her tight and not let go. Once they were there, he was beyond overjoyed to have his true love in his bed chamber. All he wanted to do was pounce on her, claim her, ravish her, but he kept his cool. His cat-like smile still played his features. Her face was so soft, caress able, he reached out to stroke it but she turned her head. "Wha—?" She looked at him, her eyes darkened with lust, her shoulders squared. He felt almost…dare he process the thought to words?..._frightened_ at the dominant-animal look on her face. It seemed to radiate off of her like heat.

**Sarah** wouldn't let him make the first move. If she did she would be lost to him forever, and she didn't want that. She wanted to be in control. She jumped at him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the wall behind him. He tried to un-restrain himself from her grasp, but his physical strength wasn't half as strong as her passion and determination. She kissed him full in the mouth, pulling a satisfactory moan from him, she loosened her grip on him and he brought his hand down to wrap around her waist. Her hips arched into his and he bucked slightly and tightened his hold on her. She wove her hands through his platinum locks and pushed her tongue past his lips.

**Jareth** was getting irked. He wanted her, and he wanted her _now_. Although the kisses she placed on his lips and tongue were spectacular, he needed more. He grunted as their sexes continued to rub and grind, leaving him horny and unsatisfied. He put his hands on her thighs and rubbed, and he felt her instantly shudder under his touch. he played his fingers over the sensitive parts of her thighs and sides. Her shudders and moans were too much for him. He wrapped his leg underneath her knee and flipped her onto her back and mounted her. His knees were on either side of her thighs and he was already ripping her clothes off. He grabbed her breasts and professionally massaged them, pinching and rubbing her pert nipples. She moaned when he leaned down and kissed her. They were both fully naked now.

**Sarah** was wetter than ever before. She was ready ad she wanted Jareth _now._ She wrapped her legs around his waist rubbing her nectar all over hi. He grabbed her thighs and positioned himself between her legs. "Ready?" He asked her, concern flashing in his mismatched eyes. She nodded her head, he must have seen fear in her eyes because he stroked her face and hair while he entered her. When he broke her barrier he began to talk to her. Saying small, sweet things in her ear, most of them were apologies for causing her so much pain. When the pain subsided she instantly felt gratified. He, who had been moaning since first contact, looked at her. His erratic breathing turned her on for some unknown reason, and she began to move her hips with his. They moaned together for quite some time before Sarah and Jareth both screamed into the night their intense pleasure.

**Jareth & Sarah** lay in bed that night, each caressing the other sensually, enjoying making the other moan. Sarah looked into his mismatched eyes and she saw everything that had ever made her smile reflect back to her inside them. she suddenly jolted out of bed and got dressed. sounding heartbroken, Jareth exclaimed, "My Sarah, where are you going?" She was perspiring out of stress, he noticed this and got up to hold her. "My Sarah, please, calm down and tell me whats going on!" Tears streamed down her face and said, "I'm supposed to be married tonight!"

**_Sorry for the ending, i'll continue soon! Peace, Love, and Lollypops!!_**

**_Laura Lollypop_**

**_P.S. I love reviews, leave one?_**


End file.
